


Compound Living

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: The breathless tone of Tony’s voice has Peter scrambling for the ability to speak, but he soon decides that the best (and the only) response he can give is to simply do as he is told. Peter falls silent as pressure builds behind his cock, and his hips cant expectantly, and oh, oh-There is a firm knock at the door, followed immediately by Steve entering the room.





	Compound Living

Living at the compound with Tony and the rest of the Avengers is awesome.

Peter gets to talk to his (literal) heroes, he gets to spar with them on occasion, and he is involved in important meetings and conversations.

His favorite part, though, is being able to fuck Tony pretty much any time he wants. Like right now. At 10am on a Saturday.

Normally on a Saturday, Peter would still be asleep right now, and would remain that way until lunch. Standard Saturday routine, one that Tony followed as well, seeing as he had stayed up until 3am the night before.

Today, though, Peter woke Tony up by rutting sloppily into his thigh and moaning into his side. When Tony realized that Peter was still very much asleep and clearly enjoying himself, he just remained still and let him work himself out. When Peter edged right up to the point of orgasm and then woke up, incredibly embarrassed but also frustrated, the obvious next step was for Tony to fuck him.

Still a little groggy from sleep and perhaps more turned on by Peter’s failed orgasm than he should be, Tony isn’t as thorough with fingering as he normally is. He pushes in to the hilt and hears Peter whine quietly. “Oh, shit, you okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Peter strains. “Just go, please, I’ll be fine.”

Tony carefully rocks his hips until Peter’s body relaxes, at which point he rails Peter into the bed so hard that the kid can’t even remain on his hands and knees. When Peter’s lithe body sinks into the bed, Tony holds himself up on Peter’s shoulder blades, crushing Peter’s chest into the bed as he slams mercilessly into him.

Peter’s soft cries of pleasure are muffled by the bed that his face is rested against, but Tony can still hear them well enough to know to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Peter’s cock is pressed fantastically into the sheets, his head being pushed in and out of the patch of precum he has created. Peter’s impending orgasm makes itself known suddenly, when Peter barely has time to spit out a warning. “I’m- I’m about to-!”

Tony only pushes down harder on Peter’s back when he tries return to his hands and knees, an attempt to catch his release instead of messing up the sheets. “You can come just like that, baby, we can wash these later. I want you to just let go for me, alright?”

The breathless tone of Tony’s voice has Peter scrambling for the ability to speak, but he soon decides that the best (and the only) response he can give is to simply do as he is told. Peter falls silent as pressure builds behind his cock, and his hips cant expectantly, and oh, oh-

There is a firm knock at the door, followed immediately by Steve entering the room.

The only person not completely scandalized is Tony, who would be amused by Steve looking at the ground, or Peter yelping and groping at the blankets to cover what parts of his body he can, if he hadn’t been 30 seconds from coming. He tries not to sound annoyed as he asks, “Whatcha need, Cap?”

“We’re having a meeting downstairs.” Steve murmurs, already backing out and closing the door. “But please, finish, I’m sure this is more important.”

Tony is already snapping his hips again before the door has closed. “You’re right, it is!”

It doesn’t take long for Tony to finish, shoving himself into Peter a final time as he comes with a harsh sigh. He pulls out slowly, grumbling, “I guess we better get to the meeting, hm?”

“I, I didn’t…” Peter murmurs, a deep blush still covering his cheeks. He rolls onto his back, his cock lying flushed against his stomach.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” Tony says softly, running his fingers over Peter’s length. “I thought you came before we were so _rudely_ interrupted.”

Peter’s mouth falls open when Tony takes his cock into his mouth. It is actually pretty rare that Tony sucks his cock, and the sheer arousal Peter feels at the idea of Tony sucking him off is almost enough to having him coming without it actually happening. “Oh god, Mr. Stark!”

Tony has a hard time not feeling smug. Sure, the kid is 16 and just had two failed orgasms. That doesn’t mean he can’t feel smitten with Peter’s hands fisting in his hair like he is clinging on for life within 30 seconds of taking his cock into his mouth.

“Oh, oh!” Peter babbles, his hips twisting into the heat of Tony’s mouth.

When Peter stops making noises, Tony knows that his release is immediately impending. What he doesn’t expect, when he hears Peter shriek above him, is for Peter to push his head away in favor of snatching the blankets over his lap. Tony doesn’t have to sit back on his haunches and throw a nasty glare over his shoulder to know who it was who silently entered the room, but he does anyway. “Vision, if you are here to tell me about an important Avengers meeting, I will deprogram you.”

Vision, who had simply stepped through the wall, backs straight back out.

Tony looks back at Peter, his face on a new level of mortified. “You want me to keep going?”

Peter shakes his head, slinking out of bed to pull on a pair of jeans. “Let’s do the meeting, then maybe after…”

Tony rolls lazily onto his back, watching Peter slip a belt through the loops of his pants. “You sure? I think I could get you there pretty fast.”

Looking at Tony splayed out on the bed has Peter’s brain short circuiting. He’d be happy to just pull his cock out and finish himself at the sight, and his fingers toy with the button of his jeans. He finally decides against it, murmuring, “After the meeting.”

Thankfully, the meeting doesn’t last very long. Mostly because Tony absolutely refuses to keep his hand out of Peter’s lap, and while Peter is truly trying his best to keep a straight face and to stay quiet, there is simply only so much he can take before he starts to dissolve right there in his seat.

Even though Peter’s face is beet red with shame and he’s not even sure he would actually be able to come in front of everyone, it doesn’t change the fact that he has been trying to attain the same orgasm for nearly an hour, and oh god, Tony’s hand is actually dipping into the waistband of his jeans, and oh, oh-

All eyes are on Peter when he sobs quietly, and upon seeing Tony’s hand shoved down his pants, they’re all immediately standing and going… literally anywhere else.

“Can we- can we please- somewhere else-?” Peter pants, grabbing Tony’s wrist. Something about the idea of having an orgasm at the same table that he eats dinner with the other Avengers has his stomach turning.

“Of course.” Tony says, pulling Peter out of his chair and dragging him into the next empty room, the kitchen.

“But what if someone-?” Peter starts, but Tony’s mouth on his neck and his hands undoing his belt has all of his reservations melting away.

Tony hooks his fingers on Peter’s underwear and pulls them down, the boy’s cock springing up between them. He pulls away from Peter’s neck to look down at the heated flesh, smirking.

“Oh, you are so close, aren’t you?” Tony coos, running his thumb in circles over Peter’s slippery head and living for the tiny chokes he gets in response. Tony is well aware that Peter is, for lack of a better term, losing it. His breaths are short and harsh, his fingers are denting the wooden countertop he clings to, and he would probably be shamelessly fucking Tony’s hand if his body weren’t wound so tight around the orgasm that he just can’t quite reach because Tony won’t stroke him properly.

“Please-!” Peter gasps. “Please, I- I need-!”

“Oh, this?” Tony asks coyly, moving his hand quickly over Peter’s cock. Peter falls completely silent despite his mouth moving, and Tony watches Peter’s cock to see when he finally comes.

“Oh my god!”

Tony groans at the shocked voice of Natasha to his left, his sticky hand falling to his side as Peter yells and turns his body away.

“I’m sorry!” Peter whimpers, tucking himself back into his pants and trying to redo his belt with trembling hands. He’s not having much luck. “We shouldn’t have- fuck-“

Tony wraps and easy arm around Peter’s shoulders, shooing Peter’s hands away from his belt. “Leave that, they’re about to come off anyway.”

Peter’s voice is pitiful as he whines, “Mr. Stark…”

“What is it, love?” Tony murmurs, leading Peter upstairs.

Peter throws his arms over his crotch when they pass Sam in the stairwell, whispering, “It hurts. It really hurts.”

“I know it does.” Tony soothes, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple. It is salty with sweat, and Tony realizes that Peter’s whole body is dewy with effort and shame. “Wanna take a shower?”

Peter swallows and gives Tony a pleading look, his voice barely audible as he says, “I, uh…” Peter’s face goes a little darker, if possible. “I really can’t wait that long, is it okay if I just…” Peter motions vaguely to Tony’s room. “I won’t take long, and I can just get in the shower with you after?”

Tony blinks, repressing a smirk. Peter is so fucking cute. “I’m not going to make you wait until after the shower. You can go and do it yourself if you want to, but I was planning on getting you off in there.”

Peter needs no further convincing, and in no time they are under the warm stream of the water. Tony has Peter backed into the wall, his hand moving slow and loose over his cock.

“Please-!” Peter gasps, his fists opening and closing at his sides.

“Oh, I will.” Tony soothes, kissing at Peter’s collar bone. “I just wanna hear you like this, just a little longer. You’re so pretty when you need it this bad.”

Peter can barely breathe when Tony’s teeth sink into his skin, and he is arching against the wall of the shower with a cry. Tony’s hand is so close to being enough to get him there, moving perfectly against his skin to make him climb the walls without actually finishing.

“You were _almost_ there, weren’t you?” Tony murmurs against Peter’s skin. “You probably would have come the next _second_ if you hadn’t been stopped.” Peter keens above him, and Tony smirks. “But don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Peter’s mouth falls open when Tony hits his knees. It is almost always Peter in that position, looking up with wet lips and bad intentions, and the sight of Tony staring him down from his place on the floor has every hair on Peter’s body standing on end. “Oh my god, Mr. Stark…”

Tony licks his lips, intentionally obscene, as he looks at Peter under his lashes. The movements of his hand slows, but his grip tightens, arousal spiking in his stomach at the way Peter practically weeps for his touch. “I’m going to suck this pretty cock of yours and make you feel all better, alright?” Tony gives the head a single lick, mouthing against the skin, “I’m gonna have you screaming for-“ Tony is cut off by hot gushes hitting his lips and Peter’s wrecked sob.

Tony moves his hand faster to get Peter through his orgasm, unable to stop smiling. “You just couldn’t hold it anymore, huh?”

“Shut up.” Peter huffs, his face flushed as he watches Tony lick his release off of his lips. Peter slides down to sit on the floor, eyeing Tony’s erection. “Can I-?”

Tony hums softly at Peter’s fingers wrapping around his cock. Peter’s movements are sloppy and a little too fast, but Tony doesn’t mind, and soon he feels pressure building behind his cock. His mouth cracks open to let out a moan when there is a pounding at the door, startling Tony out of his bliss.

“Are you two done yet?!”

Tony groans at Bruce’s voice, standing up and pulling Peter out of the shower. He swings the door open, not even bothering with a towel, and heads for his room. “The next person who interrupts us is getting evicted!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
